The invention relates to a folder, and more particularly to an adjustable folder for web feed gravure presses, comprising a collect cylinder able to be set for collect runs and non-collect runs and provided with holding elements (preferably in the form of grippers) and tucking blades having actuating elements preferably in the form of follower rollers which are operated by a respective cam, whose active cam part, which is preferably in the form of a recess, is adapted to be selectively exposed and covered over by means of a covering means, which is coaxial to the cam and is provided with drive cam elements which are mounted on cam element carriers coaxial to the cam and are able to be driven.
In an experimental set-up tested by the applicant the covering means comprised a driven cover disk with fixed covering cam elements. In such an arrangement it is necessary for the cover disk to be operated not only during collect runs but also non-collect runs, which in practice are more frequent. This tends to lead to substantial loading of the mechanism and thus to heavy wear. Apart from this in such an arrangement the number of sequential collect operations is limited two sequential collect operations as experience has shown. Three and more collect operations are practically not possible. On the other hand however there is a tendency to increase the press breadth and thus the gravure cylinder diameter as well. Furthermore the most frequently encountered paper sizes are becoming shorter and shorter so that there are more etchings on the periphery than formerly, as for example eight in number, this leading to a a need for an increase in the collect operations.